


Call Me At Midnight

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A cupcake that adds to the plot, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I wanted this to be realistic, Kinda, Lemme know if I gotta tag anything else, M/M, Mention of Louis/Harry, OT5 Friendship, Skyping, Some name-dropping, Traditions, birthday celebration, long distance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: “Hey” Zayn murmurs, and presses his two fingers to the screen, his smile widening as Liam reciprocates the gesture. It was something they always did when they could find time to Skype or FaceTime; their schedules are hectic, and touching their fingers to screen is a way of letting each other know that they still felt the other one’s presence, no matter the distance.“Hi, Zaynie”Zayn and Liam celebrate Liam's birthday together, with a little help from Skype, and a cupcake.





	Call Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!
> 
> This is a belated birthday gift to Mr. Liam James Payne, who turned 25 years old a few days ago. I know it's a little late, but hey, I posted it!!
> 
> This is my look at how Zayn and Liam would have celebrated Liam's birthday. I wanted to show the realism of it, and not make it too fluffy, since we all know the shit they go through daily, especially being in this secret relationship, and still having such busy careers. 
> 
> (I know Liam was in Bali when he turned 25. but just bare with me)
> 
> It's rushed and short, coz that's how I see it having gone.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

** 28 August 2018 **

**New York- 6:02pm**

**London- 11:02pm**

Zayn takes a peek at his wristwatch, and sighs softly.

He’s been in this label meeting for at least 2 hours now, and needs to leave in the next 10 minutes, if he wants to make it back to his townhouse in time.

Who the fuck decided on the meeting being at 4pm anyway?

Zayn pretends to listen to one of his music producers, as he talks about the album’s final product, discussing the sound and direction that the album is going for.

Fun.

But, this meeting needs to happen for all the big players at his record company, all currently sitting around the table, to know that the album is finally done, and that it won’t be a bloody disaster.

Fuck, he needs to go. He cannot be late.

Not for something this important.

Zayn makes eye contact with Daniel, his assistant, and pointedly glances down at his watch again, giving the universal sign of “We need to wrap this up, or I’ll be an arsehole, and just walk out”.

Daniel gives a brief nod and clears his throat, getting everyone’s attention.

Zayn knew there was a reason he hired him.

“Zayn has a business dinner scheduled with Versace, and needs to leave now, or he’ll be late” Daniel says, and Zayn gives an apologetic look at everyone, using his guileless brown eyes to good use.

It seems to work, and after shaking hands and a few kisses on the cheek, Zayn leaves.

Downstairs, he signs out at security, and once he’s outside the building, he puts on his sunglasses, before walking through the paparazzi crowding the front of his label’s building. He ignores their flashing lights and questions, and when one of his security opens the back passenger door, he gets in.

“Back to the townhouse?” Billy, his driver, asks Zayn once his seatbelt is on.

“Yeah, thanks” Zayn responds, and relaxes against the soft leather, closing his eyes briefly.

The business side of making music has always exhausted him, and all Zayn wanted right now was to get back to his place.

Ignoring the bone-deep fatigue he’s been feeling for weeks, Zayn takes out his cellphone, and answers some of his emails and messages, ignoring the ones from Gigi and his PR manager.

He didn’t want his mood spoiled right now.

The sounds of New York are a soothing background for him, as the car drove through the city’s busy streets. It’s a good thing he went to the bakery this morning, or he’d have never gotten back to his place in time, not with this traffic.

After a quick text to his mom, Zayn switches off his phone, and places it back in his jean’s front pocket.

He does a mental reminder to call Louis later, and make plans to meet up with him soon. He hasn’t seen Tommo in a few weeks, and it was such a shame when he couldn’t make the group’s weekend away to Jamaica, a few months ago.

The weekend was fun, but Louis’ presence was definitely missed, and Harry spent most of the first two days texting with his fiancé. Niall had to eventually steal his phone, and threaten to throw it in the ocean, before Harry allowed himself to relax. The four of them did FaceTime with Louis once or twice, letting him know how much he’s missed.

Zayn and Liam spent that weekend bathing in the sun with their mates, eating, and fucking.

Zayn grins to himself, remembering Niall’s face when he caught Zayn sucking Liam’s cock at the pool (nothing new, really), before a loud car honk, and the sound of someone cursing loudly jolts him back to reality. He peeks at his watch again.

Time seems to be flying, and they were still a few blocks away from his place.

Zayn knew complaining wouldn’t speed up the traffic, so he sighs again, and takes out his earphones, deciding to distract himself with music. He automatically pulls up Liam’s new EP, and puts it on, closing his eyes again, and enjoying the smooth and soulful sound of his boyfriend’s singing.

 

** 28 August **

**New York- 6:40pm**

**London- 11:40pm**

As soon as the car stops in front of his townhouse, and Billy turns off the engine, Zayn is out of the car, throwing a quick “Thanks, Billy” over his shoulder as he does so.

Zayn jogs up his front steps, and unlocks his front door, stepping into his place. He gives Billy a final wave before he closes the door.

Zayn once again checks his watch, and his breathes out a sigh of relief when he realizes he wont be late. He makes his way to his huge, open kitchen, and goes to the fridge. He takes the bottle of Moet & Chandon Dom Perignon, which was a gift from Karl Lagerfeld himself, and the small plate that held a single cupcake on it.

He had it specially made, at a famous bakery in Brooklyn; it was a big cupcake in a red holder, with swirled red and gold frosting on it. Right in the center was a sugar-made, tiny 3D model of the Gryffindor lion.

Zayn smiles down at the cupcake as he kicks the fridge door closed.

Hands full with the bottle of champagne, and the cupcake, Zayn goes up the stairs to his bedroom. It’s big, like most of the rooms in his place, and only contains a king-sized bed, a TV-stand filled with knick knacks and photographs, with said TV hanging above it, and two doors, one leading to his en-suite, and another to his walk-in closet.

Zayn places the bottle of champagne and plate on his bedside table, and the takes off his hoodie and biker boots, leaving him in a white, loose tank top and tight, denim jeans. He empties his jean pockets, also placing his wallet and cellphone on the table. Zayn then goes to his en-suite, to take a leak and wash his face.

Feeling much lighter, Zayn gets on the bed, sitting cross-legged on his dark grey bedcover, and grabs his thin, Apple laptop, which he left on the bed that morning, placing it on his lap.

He flips it open, and presses the power button, until the screen lights up. While waiting for the laptop to switch on completely, Zayn opens his left bedside table’s drawer, and reaches inside for the half dozen birthday candles, still in its plastic. He bought it a week ago, just for tonight. All the candles are bright red, thin and small. He rips open the plastic, and takes out a single candle, placing the rest back in the drawer, before closing it again.

Zayn then picks up the plate, with the cupcake on it, and places the single candle slightly to the side, so that it wouldn’t touch the tiny lion. Satisfied, Zayn puts down the plate again, and checks his watch.

It’s 6:46pm, which gives him a few more minutes.

Zayn checks his social media, posting a few pictures from his latest fashion campaigns on his Twitter and Instagram, and liking a few posts. He lazily scrolls through his timeline, keeping his eye on the time.

When it hits 6:54pm, he exits, and then goes to his laptop’s Skype shortcut, clicking on it twice. He goes into his Contacts, and selects the contact with Batman (Bale, not Affleck) as the icon. He clicks on the Call button, and patiently waits for the call to connect.

A few seconds later, the familiar ringing stops, and Liam’s face appears on his screen, a smile lighting up his gorgeous face.

Zayn returns the smile with his own, feeling as if the fatigue he’s been experiencing the last few weeks is disappearing, just with him being in the presence of his boyfriend. Even if it’s only through a laptop screen.

Liam looks amazing as usual; his hair is messy and free of product, just as Zayn likes it, and he’s wearing a white and blue striped shirt. He’s in their bedroom, since the background is their bed’s gilded frame.

“Hey” Zayn murmurs, and presses his two fingers to the screen, his smile widening as Liam reciprocates the gesture. It was something they always did when they could find time to Skype or FaceTime; their schedules are hectic, and touching their fingers to screen is a way of letting each other know that they still felt the other one’s presence, no matter the distance.

“Hi, Zaynie” Liam replies, his voice slightly raspy; he must have just come from a late rehearsal. They both take their fingers away from the screen, and for a few seconds, simply stare at one another. It’s been nearly two weeks since they’ve seen each other, and though they FaceTime and call, it’s often when one of them is busy, or exhausted. Their schedules are not obliging to much free time, especially not with both of them having albums coming out soon.

The two of them had to plan this Skype carefully, and at least two weeks ahead. It’s been the only thing keeping Zayn going the last few days, enduring the long days, because he knew he has this to look forward to.

Just hearing Liam say his name with so much warmth and love brings a familiar ease and warmth to Zayn, and he wanted to bathe in it, his heart swelling with love and affection for this beautiful man. They’ve been together for nearly 8 years now, yet Liam still manages to make him simultaneously grounded by his love, and high on it. It’s very intoxicating, and has definitely helped Zayn through the darkest times of the past few years.

“I like the new hair colour” Liam says, and Zayn blushes like a 16-year-old busy talking to their crush. He consciously runs his fingers through his short, metallic blue hair, and gives a soft “Thanks”. In order to stave any future compliments, Zayn checks his time again, and sees that they only have 2 minutes left before 7pm, which meant only it would midnight soon in London.

“Look what I got” Zayn says, and reaches for the plate, holding it in front of him, so that Liam can see it. Liam’s eyes brighten even further, and gives a delighted laugh.

The tradition of giving each other a cupcake on their birthdays started in their third year of being in One Direction. Due to both touring and promoting their 3rd album, _Midnight Memories,_ the band hadn’t been able to properly celebrate Liam turning 20 years old, especially not with them doing two concerts on that day. So after the last concert, when everyone was fast asleep on the tour bus, Zayn got the bus driver to stop at a little bakery they passed. He bought a simple vanilla cupcake, and went to Liam’s bunk bed, where he gently woke him, and softly sang Happy Birthday to him. Liam was so touched by the gesture, and after sharing the cupcake, they went to go sleep, Zayn spooning Liam.

Since then, on their birthdays, they’d always get one another a cupcake. But since it was _them,_ the cupcakes couldn’t remain plain and simple anymore; it became a little competition on getting the best looking, and tasting, cupcake they could find. This year, Liam went to Carlo’s bakery, and got a specialized cupcake made for Zayn; it was a cupcake with a modelled Batman on top. The attention to detail had been amazing, and Zayn felt almost bad eating it.

He ordered this cupcake a few weeks ago, and because he wanted to one up Liam, he went to one of the best bakeries in New York, Two Little Red Hens. He’s been looking forward to seeing Liam’s reaction to it, and he grins widely at Liam bowing his head at him.

“Okay, you win. Way better than mine” Liam mock-grumbles, and Zayn sticks his tongue out. Liam’s eyes visibly soften as he leans back against the bedframe, “I’m so glad to see you”.

“Me too, babe” Zayn says, feeling a lump in the back of his throat; the distance and secrecy over the past few years has taken its toll on the two of them, but Zayn is grateful daily that they’ve gotten through it. Their relationship only seems to get stronger.

God, Zayn wishes he could be in London with Liam. He’d give anything to be able to hold him right now.

“One more minute” Liam says, and Zayn blinks away tears, not wanting to bring down the mood. Placing the plate besides him, Zayn takes his wallet from the side table, and takes out his small lighter he keeps inside it. It’s an antique, and was a gift from Louis on his 21st birthday; Zayn absolutely loves it. After lighting the candle, Zayn takes the cupcake in his hand, setting the plate down next to him. He then turns his attention to Liam again. There’s only 15 seconds left before 7pm, and he grins at his boyfriend.

“Here we go” Zayn says, and brings the cupcake closer to the screen, careful with the flame, as he does the countdown. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Happy birthday, Li!”

Zayn starts singing ‘Happy Birthday’ as the clock strikes 7pm. Liam smiles widely at him as he does so, blowing him a kiss.

“… _Happy birthday, dear Leeyum. Happy birthday to you”_ Zayn does a few whoops, then holds the cupcake down, so that the candle is level with Liam’s mouth, “Make a wish, babe”.

Liam teasingly rolls his eyes, but smiles fondly before he leans forward and briefly closes his eyes, then he takes a deep breath, and blows. At the same time, Zayn completes the action by blowing out the candle himself. Liam opens his eyes and claps, mock-cheering. Zayn takes out the candle, placing it on the plate, and takes a tiny bit of the frosting into his mouth, tasting it.

“This tastes amazing, by the way” Zayn says, licking his lips. Liam pretends to pout, but Zayn can see the clear love on his face, “How does it feel being 25?”

“Same as it did being 24 a few seconds ago” Liam replies cheekily, and Zayn pretends to laugh at the dry joke.

“I wish you were here in London” Liam suddenly says, bringing his laptop closer. Zayn wants to reach through the screen and grab him.

God, if he could, he would fly to London right now, and be with his boyfriend. This is the first time in years that they aren’t celebrating one another’s birthdays together.

It’s fucking torture.

“Hey, don’t do that” Liam suddenly says, his voice uncharacteristically firm, jolting Zayn out of his brooding thoughts.

“Do what?”

“That thing you do where you start brooding, and make yourself unhappy about this situation we’re in. I know it sucks, and I would much prefer to be with you. But remember the promise we made in 2015?”

“Yeah” Zayn says immediately, the memory of the months leading up to him officially leaving 1D flooding back. It had been completely hell, with Liam being the only thing keeping Zayn together back then.

He still is.

“Nothing will stand between you and I. Not even the Gods above, can separate the two of us.” Liam recites the lyrics from _You & I, _immediately bringing a familial warmth to Zayn; it’s always been their song, “As long as we have one another, nothing can break us. We still live by that, right?”

“Of course” Zayn replies, making sure to show the honesty and love in his voice, “As long as we can are under the same sun and moon… “

“We’ll always be together” Liam finishes off. Zayn kisses the back of his fingers, and presses it against the screen.

“Only two more weeks” Liam reminds him, and Zayn nods. It was only fourteen more days; he could live with that.

“We’re only gonna fuck for the first week” Zayn says, and he simply stares as Liam tilts his head back and laughs.

Liam always laughs with his whole body; it’s one of Zayn’s greatest pleasures in life to witness.

Zayn eventually remembers the champagne, and opens it up, expertly not spilling a drop. Liam has a glass of water, since he doesn’t drink when he’s performing, and they do a quick salute to Liam’s birthday. Zayn drinks some champagne, but not much.

Zayn knows their time is up, 10 minutes later, when Liam glances down, presumably at his own watch, and gives a sigh.

“I should go to sleep. I have to get up at 4:30” Liam says reluctantly, and Zayn nods. It would not help to show his disappointment.

“I’ll call you after lunch, okay?” Zayn says, after mentally going through his schedule for the following day. He has some free time in between lunch, and his fitting at Versace.

Daniel may have lied about the dinner, but he does have actual business with the fashion house.

“Okay, I cant wait” Liam replies, then he presses a kiss to his screen, “I love you, Zaynie. More than anything in the world”

“More than Zedd?” Zayn asks cheekily, and Liam gives him an exasperated look, that doesn’t hide his fond amusement.

“Yes, more than Zedd”

“Good. I love you too, Li” Zayn murmurs.

“Talk to you soon. Night, Z”

“Goodnight, Leeyum”.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Check me out on Twitter: Malikah_Meyer
> 
> xxxx


End file.
